naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamanaka Itsumo
' ' 'Character First Name:' Itsumo Character Last Name: Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' ShadowValcore 'Nickname: (optional)' Itsybitsyspider,panda 'Age:' 21 'Date of Birth:' 04/04/179 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 5'9" 'Weight:' 120lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Small scar on her back left sholder. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' As a child Itsumo's personality was cocky and hard headed you could not tell her not to try a new move or push herself to much or even to stop. As she grew she slowly learned control through out her Acadamy years and forced herself to learn her family Jutsu before she was a geinin It however was thanks to her two true friends Nobu and Kaito that she was able to calm herself and pass to be a genin. Once a genin they went on many missions defending there village and worked hard working with them taught Itsumo and changed her personality majorly she became a kinder less Bitchy person at least to those she knew but when her father died Itsumo put up walls again. Once she was a chunin and started working with Academy Kids she knew that she wasn't in this for herself and though Cold to the children at the acadamy she was never cruel she pushed them hard and made them see what they could truly be. Itsumo changed again as a Jounin She would care for her genin but at the same time she knew touch love she let them in but only once they proved themself. However Itsumo Carries around a Panda Doll if someone tries to touch it she is vary cold and cruel to them in explaining why not to touch her things. 'Behaviour:' Itsumo's Behavior is simple she is cold toward those she doesn't know or who have crossed her she fallows her Missions and duties perfectly and If you touch her Panda Doll she will make sure you never do it again. If you are get past her cold walls she is a warm and caring person who would lay her life down for her friends and Village. 'Nindo: (optional)' "This is the moment that I take over your mind frame, Step into the picture that I paint using my brain game i’ll elevate you so high i’ll give you a migraine over and over, put it on replay, ‘till you’re insane." 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Panda Doll Strengths: Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Fūinjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Medical Ninjutsu, Speed 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 List the other weapons here: Doll in the shape of a panda Total:35 'Weapon Styles:' 'Jutsu List:' 'Acadamy Jutsu:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Yamanaka Clan Jutsu: Formation Ino-Shika-Cho Yamanaka_Clan_Telepathy Mind_Body_Disturbance_Technique Mind_Body_Switch_Technique Mind_Clone_Switch_Technique Mind_Puppet_Switch_Cursed_Seal_Technique Sensing_Transmission General Jutsu: Shadow Clones Chakra_Sensing_Technique Fūinjutsu: Sealing_Release_Technique Necklace_Sealing_Technique Fuinjutsu_Trap 'Allies:' My Village 'Enemies:' All Threats to the village, Anyone who is aginst her, Anyone who has crossed her or has touched her panda doll 'Background Information:' Born in the year 179 Itsumo the daughter of the Yamanaka Clan was not the typical Yamanaka Girl she was born with auburn hair but had her bright blue eyes like the rest of her family. Her grandmother said she looked like one of the Long passed members of their clan who was a vary powerful Shinobi but never said who. Growing up Itsumo was a wild child however only when it came to her training. Itsumo wanted to prove her father that she would be a good shinobi like the Relative her grandmother always talked about so she pushed herself sometime to far. The scar on her Left shoulder was gotten when she tried to attack one of the older members of the yamanaka clan at the age of four. Her parents decided then to enroll her in the Academy at a younger age. Being the youngest in her class made Itsumo stuburn and more determined to prove herself to everyone. However being younger gave her some advantages as she was smaller then everyone. She actually graduated with the rest of her class from the Academy thanks to her determination and her smarts and the fact that she pushed herself to her limits every time. It was mostly thanks to her two best friends from the Academy Kaito and Nobu who kept her level headed through the exam. The three were made a team as genin and they passed there final test together making them vary close. They went on crazy missions together and worked hard. It was during this time the Itsumo got her panda doll she had once read of the great shinobi Fu Yamanaka who could do tricks with his doll and she wanted to be just like him. She pushed herself always bring the doll and practice using it in battles but she couldnt yet put herself in his shoes. Itsumo's world changed when her father died and she became cold and distant except from Nobu and Kaito even after Kaito got a tailed beast sealed inside him Itsumo learned further into Fuinjutsu to help keep him under control. Itsumo become a chunin and continued to do missions wile helping out at the academy she slowly started to loosen up toward the kids as she learned and improved herself. She however knew where to draw the line. When Itsumo became a Jounin she did not take a squad at first she pushed herself to do missions and learn as much as she could this is where she learned how to use her doll in full force. Itsumo made sure that once she put the cursed seal on the panda doll no one touched it and she was the only one able to switch herself out of the doll unless she released the seal. It was thanks to Nobu and Kaito that she knew her body was always safe when she did this one of them always took care of her wile she was out of her body. Even if they messed with her a bit. She eventually started taking on student but she has never stopped training and improving herself more and more. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yonshi RP 1-27-14 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))